Sanctuary Veritas latet
by WAG2002
Summary: (partly re-written) Helen looked out of the wold before her, something was missing, someone was missing. It was time to open the New Sanctuary to old friends and start yet another new chapter of her life. Features all of the Sanctuary regulars, eventually. This is complete...for now anyway
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Helen stood by the full length window looking out at the world before her. The world she had created; with a little help from an old friend. What she saw made her proud, but something was missing, someone was missing.

Yet again she ran through the list if things she had done.  
She had saved and moved all the residents from the old Sanctuary, She had saved the Library and even quite a bit of the wine cellar. Helen smiled to herself, she could only image what Nikola would have said if she hadn't saved his precious wine. Though she had to admit it was nice to know it was there, that she could share a glass of red with a friend. She'd even managed to salvage a few of the more precious items she had collected over the years.

Doctor Helen Magnus had lived far longer than any human should, in fact she had lived two live times. It was during her 113 years of solitude that she had started planning for this. She knew the day would come that she would have to say goodbye to the building that had called home for so many years. She also knew that when that day came it would be for the greater good.

Looking out at the wold before her she knew what she had to do, know was the time to move forward. Now was the time to bringing her friends, her family home.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Wills' alarm woke him from yet another restless nights sleep. He didn't sleep so much anymore. The nightmares where back, but not the nightmares of his childhood. There were no monsters, just fire and destruction, sadness and loss. Every time he closed his eyes he could see his home burning, he saw his friends dying.

He got out of bed and started his morning routine, more out of habit than purpose. He'd shower, shave and get breakfast, well a cup of coffee anyway, and check his emails while he decided which charity he would try and help that today. He loved helping people but it no longer gave him the feeling of contentment it once had. Ever since he quite the SCIU and Abby had left him he felt empty.

As usual most of his emails were junk, but one caught his eye. It was from an unknown address but something told him to open it. 

**_Subject: Veritas Latet, Latet Veritas_**  
 ** _From: Nautilus_**

All that the email contained was instructions to download a map.

He had often told his friends off for opening unknown emails and he'd certainly never normally download an unknown app. But this felt different.  
He grabbed his rucksack, some snacks and some water and left his small apartment for he didn't know where.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Helen followed Wills progress on her computer. Here she was 256 years old, give or take a decade, with butterflies in her stomach. As he grew closer her anxiety also grew. Would he want this again, would he forgive her, would he want to stand by her side as an equal? Though she should know the answers to these questions Will had always kept her guessing, kept her on her toes. That was one of the reason she loved him. It had taken her some time to not only realize but acknowledge that fact. She had loved and buried many but as much as she had tried to keep Will at arm's length her feelings for him a had grown. She hadn't felt like this in quite some time. Hopefully today would be the start of something more.

She watched as he entered the last corridor on the map. Helen stood from her desk smoothed out her skirt and took her position a few meters inside the door way. She could only imagine what he would be thinking as he came across a seemingly random retina scanner.

As she heard the wall move Helen spoke "No secrets. I broke our deal didn't I?"

Will couldn't believe his eyes. The ever impossible, ever beautiful, Doctor Helen Magnus was alive and well and smiling at him.

"Several times" he said responding to her question.  
"Can you ever forgive me?"  
"I wish it where that easy" He'd always thought if he saw her again he would know exactly what to say or do, but here he was speechless.

Helen smirked, she knew what to say to ease the tension "What if I offered you the chance to explore a world that you've been trying to see since you where a child?"  
Will smiled, he knew what she was doing.  
"Oh wait, you already have a job"  
"Had a job…..but you knew that" Will said taking in the expression on Helens face.

Helen offered Will her hand "Well then, you might want to see this."

Before he realised what he was doing Will had accepted her hand and followed Helen round the corner "Magnus" He breathed her name.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Not too shabby" He replied mocking her British accent.

Helen smiled "Cheeky Monkey"

They looked at each other and knew that this time would be different, they where different

"Shall we begin"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"This is….this is incredible!" Will exclaimed letting go of Magnus' hand and finally taking in all of the sights before him. He turned to Magnus "is this what you were doing?"  
Helen nodded "Yes. With a little help from Nikola and a few other friends I picked up along the way"

Wills mind flashed to the photos that once adorned Magnus office. She really had had a long and eventful life.

Magnus smiled "It's amazing what a little break from the public eye can do."  
"A little break? Magnus you where gone for how long? 100 years?" He ran a hand through his hair "I still don't know how you did it"  
"Closer to a 113 actually." Helen moved closer to Will "Sometimes I'm not sure how I managed it either. It wasn't easy. But with a little knowledge of the future markets, a name change or two and a few well placed favors you can keep track of a lot of things…..and people"

It had been hard for her to watch from a distance, to not help her friends when they had needed it. Even though she knew her other self was there, it was probably one of the hardest things she had ever done. But also one of the most rewarding. If she hadnt have got stuck in the past she wouldn't have built New Sanctuary.

"Do I get a pay rise?"  
Helen smiled at him "absolutely not"  
Will laughed "What about a tour?"  
"Now that I can do?"

The building on the left was bright and modern. Each floor had its own purpose. A top of the line laboratory with more machines than Will had ever seen, an infirmary with operating rooms and a research lab that Henry would love. Everything was clean and new and waiting to be used.

As Magnus and Will crossed to the other building Helen reached for his hand again.  
"Will, you're the first one here. Apart from the abnormal of course"  
Will looked at their joined hands "Okay" he said.

This building, though it looked like the other on the outside, with its modern clean look and crisp lines was completely different on the inside.  
"Magnus" he said her name again "this is….when did you…."  
"So you approve?"  
Will stood in a near recreation of the Old Sanctuary foyer, sweeping stair case, dark wood paneling, heavy red curtains and antiques everywhere.  
"It wasn't easy" she began "knowing the Sanctuary like I did, I was able to remove a few of the more rare items, the items that meant a lot"  
"What if you bumped into yourself?"  
"Well, it's a good job I already knew when and where we were going to be" she smiled.

There was a massive kitchen and dining room, a library with a hidden wine cellar and staff quarters all with en suite bathrooms.

"Over here" Magnus said standing by a set of metal doors "care to check out your quarters?"  
"Uh, Sure"  
"The top two floors are accommodation, for those that want to stay here" To start with Helen lead Will round the middle floor, opening one of the doors to reveal a very large fully furnished bedroom with en suite bathroom. "There are 11 apartments in this floor"  
"Nice. Just like the old place, well sort of. So which ones mine?"  
"This way" she said leading Will back to the elevator "I thought you might like an upgrade"

They took the short ride to the top floor.  
The doors opened to reveal a small corridor much like the others, this one had just two doors. Helen nodded towards the one on the left.  
He opened the door to reveal another fully furnished room, this one was more modern, more to his tastes. A large sitting room gave way to an open plan Kitchen dinner and doors that lead through to his bedroom, bathroom and study.

"Is this to your liking Doctor Zimmerman?"  
"WOW this is incredible"  
"There are only two apartments on this level, so I hope you don't mind me as your neighbor"  
"I think I can cope with that, just no all night parties without me alright"he smiled.  
"Deal" Helen took a key from her pocket "here" she said handing it to Will.  
"What's this for?" he asked as the door to his new apartment was on a bio-metric seal.  
"A little something for emergencies" she said tapping part of the wall.

It sounded hollow, Wills keen eyes them made out the shape of a door. A door that was almost invisible unless you knew where to look. Using the key he opened to door to reveal a small passageway with another door at the end.

"It's open" Magnus said answering his silent question.

On the other side of that door was Magnus' apartment.

"For emergencies" she repeated "or those late night parties" she said smiling at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Wills first few weeks at New Sanctuary had been spent exploring.

First was the new Research Center, that's what he liked to call the building with the labs, infirmary and one of libraries. Will studied the shelves of the research library and recognizes many of the books, some still having wine glass stains left by Tesla. Will smiled to himself as much as he hated Tesla they had shared some interesting times, he must remember to ask Magnus about him. He was amazed at just how much information Magnus had managed to salvage before the explosion. Information not just in book form but digital, it was like Magnus had copied the entire Sanctuary database. Magnus did say Tesla had helped with a lot of things, so that explained why the computer system was so advanced. The more he thought about everything the more he respected Magnus for everything she had done.

Then he would travel on the tube for hours at a time. The new sanctuary was so extensive, with tunnels leading to all sorts of habitats. The old sanctuary had been a wonderful place and had been his home for the past few years but even he could see that one day they would run out of space. But this place, being located underground had access to miles and miles of tunnels meant that it could expand. The amount of abnormals they could now help was almost unlimited.

Each evening he would go back to his apartment and find something to eat, which usually involved him cooking and Helen showing up with a bottle of wine. They would share a meal and talk and drink. Magnus had such great plans for the New Sanctuary. Plans for the tube system to be extended and maybe even join up with the other Sanctuaries around the world.

They had fallen into a routine quickly and easily. Helen was an early riser and would often do several hours work before Will awoke. They would meet in the big kitchen, downstairs, for breakfast and to start of each day.

"Good morning Will" Helen said pouring herself another cup of tea.  
"Morning" He replied making himself an coffee "I've been thinking"  
"First time for everything" Helen smirked.  
"Hey" he said trying to look hurt. But in all honesty the past few weeks had bought them closer, and the flirting had been getting fare more frequent.  
This was it; it was now or never "So…would you like to do something this evening….maybe watch a movie or something?"  
Magnus set her cup down and looked Will in the eye "William, are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Well, um, I guess, maybe, yes?" Will stumbled over his words "But if you don't want to that's fine" he added quickly in case he had over stepped.  
She had thought this might happen, "I'd like that very much"  
"You would?"  
"Shall we say 8 pm?"  
Will just nodded "I'll collect you then, I guess?"  
"Good. I have work to do, see you tonight" She gave Wills shoulder a squeeze as she walked passed.

Will was left speechless. He'd been thinking about approaching the subject for some time, but was never certain what the outcome would be. Ever since he had agreed to join the Sanctuary he and Magnus had had chemistry. There were the cheeky smiles, the flirtatious one liners and accidental touches that sent shivers down his spine. Over the past month they had grown closer and the flirtations had grown more frequent.

* * *

 ** _That night..._  
** The door that separated the two apartments hadn't been closed since he'd moved in, they had shared every evening together. If it where any other night one of them would cook the other would bring the wine, and just walk through the corridor shouting their arrival. But this evening felt different.

This evening he knocked on her front door, flowers in hand.  
Helen smiled to herself and opened the door; this was going to be an interesting evening.  
"Good evening William"  
Will handed over the single red rose "Good evening, Helen" it wasn't often he used her first name, but tonight it felt right.  
She smiled at him "come in and thank you"  
"Too corny isn't it?"  
"No it's wonderful. You wouldn't believe the last time anyone bought me flowers"  
"So Jack The Ripper wasn't a romantic?" He asked half in jest.  
"Do we have to talk about him tonight?"  
"Nope" he said biting his bottom lip in that very cute way that he does "so…."  
"So…"  
"So… what movie do you want to watch?"  
Helen smiled "I suppose now would be a good time to show you the cinema"  
"Cinema!?"  
"A lady is allowed some secrets you know" Helen once again offered Will her hand "shall we?"

Helen and Will rode the elevator hand in hand down to the ground floor of the building, then across the main hall to a door Will had been unable to open.

The cinema wasn't big but it was fully equipped and very cozy. As well as regular cinema seats there was a mixture of bean bags, sofas, LazyBoy chairs and piles of cushions.

"So, where would you like to sit?"  
Will smiled yet again, "how about there?" He said pointing at a pile of cushions in the middle of the floor. "If I had known I'd have bought popcorn"  
"No need"  
"Wait, this place has a popcorn machine too?"  
"Uh huh" Helen smiled that wonderful smile she used when she knew something no one else did.  
"See, this is one of the reason I love you" He said without thinking.  
"Will…" She said, the mood in the room suddenly changing.  
Will searched her eyes for a sign, any sign "Magnus….I….I shouldn't have said that?"  
"That depends"  
"On?"  
"Do you mean it"

There were so many things he could say, he could say how he respected her, how she was the most wonderful woman he knew or how she had saved his life in more ways than one. But there was only one answer he could give "yes".

Helens smile was wide and bright and genuine, she placed a hand on his cheek, "Then I suggest we start our date"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As Helen and Will settled down on the cushions thoughts turned to what to watch. Will didn't want anything too romantic in case the date didn't go so well, but nothing to violent in case the night went well.

"May I suggest something?" Helen asked as she handed the large tub of popcorn to Will.

Helen held in her hand a tablet that controlled just the cinema. From it she could control the lights, the curtains, the temperature in the room and access pretty much any film ever made.  
"Sure"  
With a few swipes of her finger the lights dimmed, the surround sound started and the screen came to life, "It's one of my favorites"  
The movie was black and white, people getting out of Taxi, it was familiar to Will "Strangers on a Train, good choice"  
Helen and Will shared the popcorn and watched the movie in silence for a while.

"Was that you?" Will asked almost shocked.  
"I had to do something to keep me out of trouble"

Helen and Will reached for the popcorn at the same time, there hands touching momentarily, Will pulled away automatically. Okay so they had help hands before, but here, in this intimate setting it felt different.

"It's okay Will" Helen said reaching for his hand again "we are on a date after all." Helen looked more closely at Wills face, there was something else bothering him.  
Will looked at their joined hands "Don't get me wrong, I love being here with you" He squeezed Helen's hand "the past month has been amazing and tonight is just the icing on the cake"

"But you miss Henry and the other" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Helen stood and once again offered her hand to Will "Shall we?" she said with that all knowing smile.

* * *

"There" Helen said hitting the send button "by my calculations we should see Henry sometime tomorrow afternoon"  
"Thank you" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Whatever for?"  
"For everything" he said. Will began to pace "For hitting me with your car, for welcoming me into your home, for showing me things I never thought possible and for letting me take you out this evening"

Helen joined Will at the window "I should thank you. Thank you for trusting me, thank you for keeping me grounded when I needed it, thank you for being my friend. And thank you for asking me out tonight"  
Helen placed a hand on his cheek "There's something I want to show you"

Helen opened an encrypted file on her computer

"What is it?" Will asked only understanding half of what her read.  
"I managed to isolate the parts of my blood that slow my aging process"  
"Okay…"  
"I've had it for a while. Hoping that one day you might be ready for me to show you this."  
"Helen" he breathed her name, speechless at what he was seeing "Why now?"  
"It's too soon, isn't it?" She quickly closed the file and moved away from Will.  
"No. Yes. I don't know Magnus, It's just a lot to take in"  
"Back to Magnus now are we?" She sounded hurt.  
"Are you sure about this?" Will said moving closer to her.

Helen took a deep breath "I suggest we head to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day"

Will had always admired Helen the way she could multi task the way she did. She could be working one minute then flirting with him the next, they could be sparing in the gym one minute then drinking tea out of china cups the next.

This time Will offered Helen his hand "May I walk you home?"  
"With pleasure" she smiled.

They walked from the resource building across the courtyard to the elevator in silence. The short ride up to their apartments was a different story.

"You never answered my question. Are you sure?" Will asked again.  
"I should be asking you that"

Will did have a few questions "Will it hurt?"  
"I honestly don't know"  
"Did it hurt when you did it?"  
"Yes. But that was different. That was almost pure source blood, this compound would is made of my blood but tailored to you"  
"Is? How long have you had it?"  
"Not long, a couple of years maybe"  
"Years?" Will exclaimed.  
"When you live as long as I have, time takes on a different meaning. I know I have no right to ask you to even consider this, not really"  
"Why now?" Will asked again.  
"Because earlier tonight you asked me out on a date"

The doors opened onto their floor. Despite the fact he had already made up his mind he knew Helen "Let me take some time to think"  
"I wouldn't expect anything less" Helen headed for her door.

Will grabbed Helens arm, "wait" he said his heart beating loudly in his chest. He closed the small distance between them, this time it was he who placed a hand on Helens cheek "goodnight Helen" he said placing a soft quick kiss on her lips.  
"Goodnight William"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

Magnus was offering him so much. He'd heard her talk about the weight of living a long life, seeing those you love age and die. She had said before that it was both a blessing and a curse. But knowing Helen could be the last of The Five, that she would outlive every one she knew, made the decision easy for him. How could he let the woman he loved spend eternity on her own? And he did love her, how could any man not? She was beautiful and intelligent, caring and passionate and could kick ass with the best of them.

As soon as he heard movement in Helens apartment he made a coffee for him and a tea for her and walked through the corridor that joined their apartments.  
"Good morning Helen" He said announcing himself in the way that he had done many times before.  
"Good morning Will, you're up bright and early" she said still towel trying her hair. Helen looked at his face more closely "did you sleep at all last night?"  
"Not really"  
"I'm sorry" she said taking a drink of the tea Will had made her "I should never have shown you"  
"Don't do that, don't second guess yourself" Will said "You're right it was a lot to take in but I made my decision last night. But I knew you wouldn't believe me until I'd thought about it properly" Will took the tea from Helens' hands, he took her hands in his "yes" he said simply.  
"Are you sure about this? There would be no going back"  
"What kind of man would I be if I let you face forever alone. I want to do this"

Will and Helen embraced; it was an embrace that held a promise of things to come. Will placed a hand on Helens face, their eyes connecting, both moved slowly ready to take the next step.

BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm on her tablet drew them both back to earth with a bang.

Helen checked her tablet "it appears Henry is making better process than I thought. Go freshen up and I'll meet you downstairs in shortly"  
"And you best put some clothes on" Will said reminding Helen she was just wearing her red kimono robe.  
Helen kissed Will quickly on the cheek "We shall continue this later"

Will and Helen stood next to each other on the small white bridge that formed the entrance to New Sanctuary.

"He should be here soon" Helen said reaching for Wills hand.  
"Thank you" Will replied.  
"I think maybe it's time we call everyone home, don't you?"  
"That would be good…"  
"But?"  
"Will we, you know.."  
Will didn't have to finish tat sentence Helen knew what he was asking "If its still what you want, then of course" Helen smiled.

They heard the door open and footsteps getting closer.

"Welcome home" Helen said as Henry rounded the corner.  
Will stepped forward and "Hey Bro"  
"Dude look at this place"

When Henry had left home that morning he had been curious as to where this mystery map was sending him, then worried as he had been lead down sewers and maintenance tunnels. Then when he realized that it was Helen had leading him here he was angry at her for lying to him, but then instant relive that she was alive.

"I know you must have a lot of question" Helen began "but I can explain"  
"You don't need to, I get it" and he really did. It had been Magnus' home far longer than it had been his and watching it explode that night tore him apart. Yet he knew that she would have had a plan, he knew that she didn't die that night, he knew that when she was ready she would hopefully call for him.  
"I shall leave Will to show you around. I have some emails to send" Helen said as she turned and headed towards her office.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Henry said taking in his new lab. "Look at all this cool stuff"  
"I know right? And we've still got the libraries, abnormal quarters and cinema to go"  
"There's a cinema?"  
Will smiled "Yep. Helens gone all out on this place"  
Henry turned to face Will "How long have you been here Will?"  
Will blushed slightly "about 2 months"  
"Dude! Why didn't you call me sooner?"  
"Um…long story?" Will tried to change the subject; he wasn't comfortable about where this was going. He and Helen had only just decided to take the next step he didn't need to try to explain this to Henry, not yet anyway. "So you wanna see your room?"  
"Definately"

Will lead Henry to the opposite building and gave him a quick tour before heading to the level where the quarters are.  
"This place is just incredible! When did Magnus do all this?"  
"You know when she got stuck back in the 1880's? Well she stayed out of sight, called in a few favours and sort of built this place"

Henry saw a picture on the wall, one he had always liked "I wondered where this had gone."  
"Oh yeah, Helen also sneaked into the Sanctuary and started to collect things when she knew the end was coming" He said it so nonchalantly.  
"Can you stop calling her Helen, it's a little creepy"  
"Sorry"  
"So" Will said stopped outside door 13 "this is you"  
"Room 13? Are you kidding me? It's awesome!" Henry walked into a room that was far bigger and better than anything at the Old Sanctuary. He had one large room containing a small sofa and TV along with a very plush looking bed, bathroom and kitchenette.

There was soft knock on the door "Will can I borrow you a moment?" Helen said interrupting the two friends.  
"Of course"  
"Henry, why don't you relax and explore and we'll see you downstairs for dinner about seven?"  
"Sure".  
"I've sent the invitation to Kate and Declan" Helen called for the elevator "As they are both in London I expect them to arrive together, probably day after tomorrow"  
"Ok" Will was confused "Why couldn't you say this in front of Henry?"

As the doors opened and they both walked inside Helen said "That's not what I needed to say. Are you sure you still want to go ahead? I'll understand if you don't"  
"Why would I change my mind?"  
"You and Henry are good friends, I wouldn't want anything to change that"  
"I stand by every word I said last night and this morning."  
Helen smiled "In that case I suggest we go ahead this evening. Henry will be busy either exploring or resting from all the exploring. And once Kate and Declan get here there probably won't be much down time for a while"  
"So it's tonight or, when? 6 months time? A year? Stop trying to change my mind. I want this"  
"Will, I cannot guarantee that it will be any less painful for you than it was for me"

He took her hand as they walked out the elevator and across to the other building "You said you've done all you can to make it better?"  
"Yes"  
"Then I trust you with my life"

The smile Helen gave him was enough to know that he was not only doing the right thing for himself but for Helen too

* * *

Henry Foss was one very lucky HAP. He'd found his family, again. He had found the place he belonged, again. Looking out from his new window he knew he was home, again.

He marvelled at the sigh before him. Two small lakes that no doubt teemed with life. A monorail that lead who knows where and Will and Magnus holding hands as they crossed to the opposite building.

Wait. Will and Magnus holding hands? What had those two been doing in the month they had been alone


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

"Man I must be tired" Henry thought has he collapsed on his new very comfortable sofa "there's no way I just saw what I thought I saw"

Henry had been awake for almost 12 hours before receiving the mysterious email and the map. At the time he had felt fine and awake enough to start the journey straight away. As he sat on the sofa the weight of being awake for over 24 hours hit him.

Helen held the vile in her hands "It doesn't look like much does it"  
"only forever"  
"you can still back out you know?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you Magnus, I am not changing my mind"  
Helen smiled "do you know how I know you're serious?" she asked.  
"How?"  
"You call me Magnus. When you want to make a point you call me Magnus"  
"So, Doctor Magnus, what do we do next?" Will said smiling.  
"Well, Doctor Zimmerman, I suggest we go and have dinner with Henry then retire to your apartment. I can give you some pain killers to help you sleep through the procedure"  
"Ok, dinner then forever"

Helen placed the vile in to a secure container and offered her hand to Will "forever"

* * *

"Hey sleepy head" Will said as he woke Henry "you're drooling"  
Henry wiped the drool from his face "am not"  
"You want dinner or not?"  
Henry checked his watch "Sure, must've fallen asleep"

Will took Henry down to the large kitchen where Helen had already prepared dinner.  
"Something smells good" Henry said.  
Will started to help Helen automatically, like he'd done many times since he'd been here, He and Helen moved in unison plating up a risotto and salad.  
"Hey Doc this place is amazing" Henry said taking a mouth full of food.  
"Thank you" Helen asked  
"Wait until you see the habitat areas" Will said.  
"Grand tour tomorrow?" Henry said, exciting to be able to spend some time with his best friend.  
"Sorry Henry, but you're on your own tomorrow. I've got to help Helen with something"

The rest of dinner was spent talking about various things. From how exactly Helen had managed to create this place to all the abnormal now residing at the New Sanctuary. Of course Will had heard it all before but it never failed to amaze him how Helen had done most of it by herself.

When dinner was finished and plates tided away all three people rode the elevator to.

"So we neighbours?" asked Henry.  
The elevator stopped at Henrys floor "Goodnight Henry" Magnus said feeling Wills hesitation "Will and I have a few things we still need to do this evening"  
"Um, sure. See you tomorrow." Henry turned and made his way to his room. He was most definitely glad to be back at The Sanctuary and he was definitely happy that Magnus was alive, but he couldn't help but think he was missing something.

* * *

"Thank you" Will said as entered his apartment.  
"I know this is hard for you, you can still change your mind."  
"Spending forever with you is the easiest decision I've ever made. Telling Henry about us however is probably going to be the hardest. He's my best friend"  
"I understand. I've spent many years keeping people at arms length, not wanting to let people in because I know I will outlive them. Telling you about this serum was the hardest thing I've done in quite some time."  
"Why?"  
"Because no matter how much I hoped that one day you might say yes, I always feared you'd say no, even now"  
"Helen" he breathed her name "why would I say no?"

Magnus took a deep breath to calm her emotions and said the words that she always seems to say to Will at the beginning of their adventures "Shall we begin?"  
Will lay down on his bed "I want you know that I am doing this for me as much for you. I know you've lost people, but I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you, again."  
Magnus attached the IV needle to his left hand "Last change to back out"  
Will held Helens hand "never"

Helen administered a strong pain killer before attached the serum to the IV drip and prayed she was doing the right thing. She had tried her best to make it compatible, she had run every test she could think of, twice. She was 96% certain that this would work, that Will would be granted longevity.

"Relax, try to sleep and I'll check on you soon" Magnus said in her best Doctor voice.

* * *

Despite the fact that Henry was very tired he was also very excited to be in this amazing place. He couldn't sit there much longer so he decided a sandwich might help him sleep better. Starting on the ground floor he explored the library and after not finding the cinema went to the kitchen to make a snack.  
"Hey Doc"  
"Good evening Henry. Cant sleep?" Helen asked.  
"Nah, to many things to see."  
"I'm glad you like it. What did you think of your lab?"  
"It's amazing!"  
She smiled. "I'm glad you're here Henry"  
"Me to. Any idea where Will is? Thought we could catch a late night movie"  
"He's in his room. Can I ask you something"  
"Anything"  
"Will has a lot going on right now, promise me you'll be patient with him"  
Henry wasn't sure why exactly the Magnus was asking this but of course he would "sure"

"AAARRRRGGHHH" A blood curdling scream echoed around the building.

"Will!" Helen ran for the elevator, with Henry close behind her "hold on" she said as she placed a key into a hidden lock, the lift flew to the top floor in half its usual time.

Helen was out the door and running for Wills room before the doors where fully open.

"Hey" said a very drowsy Will as Helen came into view.  
Helen began checking his pulse, the IV, pupil dilation all the usual things "Tell me what happened?"  
"I don't know"  
"You screamed" Henry said slowly walking into the room.  
"Did I? I don't remember"  
Helen was worried "How are you feeling now? Be honest"  
"Fine, I think" Will said trying to sit up "A little dizzy maybe"  
"Any pain?"  
"Not really"  
Henry was worried about his friend "what's wrong with you?"

"I'll leave you two alone" Helen said walking passed Henry "just listen" she said to him.

"Nothing's wrong with me" Will began.  
"So why he IV?" Henry said moving further into the room.  
"So Helen, so Magnus doesn't have to be alone" Will sat up a little better "you better take a seat"

After pacing for a few minutes Henry finally sat at the end of Wills bed.

Will took a deep breath "This IV is made up from Helens blood, purified blood. She isolated the parts that gave her longevity" Will took a deep breath, this was harder than he thought it would be. He was far more tired than he thought "A few days ago, during a movie, we got talking, she showed me this serum and the rest is history"  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Henry was almost hurt.  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask her. All I know is a couldn't say no, I couldn't let her be alone; I couldn't let her be the last of The Five"  
Henry started to pace again "What about the rest of us? What about me?"

Magnus reappeared with a glass of ice for Will "Just too wet your lips" she said handing Will the ice "Henry, due to your unique physiology the source blood wouldn't work on you."  
"So you tried?" Henry asked.  
"Yes, sort off. While I was perfecting the serum I tried it on different DNA profiles. Your blood just wouldn't work. Besides as long as you look after yourself your HAP DNA will have you living longer than the average man anyway."  
"So I wasn't your first choice?" Will sounded hurt.  
"Yes and No" Helen sat on the edge of Wills bed and took his hand "Will, I've wanted nothing more for this to work for some time now. But in order to get to this stage I've had to test and retest it. I couldn't have this going wrong, if you agreed"  
"Thank you for being honest" he said as he closed his eyes.  
"I am totally missing something here" Henry said  
Will and Helen had forget they had company "Sleep Will and I'll check on you later" Helen ushered Henry out Wills apartment.

* * *

Henry paced Helens living room not quite sure what to say or do.  
Helen tried to explain why she had started the research. Despite having such a good team around here sooner or later they all left. In the end it was just her. She needed someone to stand by her and Will was, well he was her salvation in more ways than one.

"Answer me one thing Magnus"  
"If I can"  
Henry took a deep breath "Do love him?"  
She didn't need to say anything; the smile that slowly spread across her face said it all.  
"Okay" Henry said "Okay. Give me a second to get my head round this"  
"I know it's a lot to take in, but I know what I'm doing" Helen replied crossing her arms.  
"Does Will?"  
"Will is a grown man and can make his own decisions" Helen took a calming breath "it's late, and you haven't slept that much lately"  
Henry tried to protest but was cut off by a yawn "Might be a good idea"  
"Good night Henry"  
"Goodnight Doc"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Will woke the following day more refreshed and energized than he had done for some time.

"Hey" Helen said from the chair in the corner.  
"Morning" Will said sitting up.  
"Afternoon" Helen corrected "How are you feeling?"  
"Wonderful, actually. What time is it?"  
"About lunch time, I've just left Henry making the largest sandwich I have ever seen" Helen walked over and checked the IV, which was almost empty, and his pulse. "Nice and strong." Helen removed the IV "We just have to wait and see now"

"So that's is?"  
"A bit anti climatic, isn't it?" She smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed "but we can check your blood and see if it shows any of the relevant signs"  
"Does that mean I can get up know?"  
"Just be careful, but yes. You best shower and get dressed if you want to welcome our guests"

Will took Helens hand in his "no going back, that's what we said"  
"Forever" she smiled at him "and once everyone has settled in, we will finish that movie"  
"You mean out date?" Will asked.

"Yes William, our date. I'll even let you walk me home"  
"As long as I get to kiss you goodnight"  
"I think that can be arranged"  
She kissed him softy and quickly on the lips, stood up, smoothed down her skirt and said "Now hurry up or you'll miss Kate and Declans arrival"

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kate wined.  
Declan pushed the GPS toward her "Do you want to read the map?"  
"Not when you're doing such a great job of leading us down smelly sewers and tunnels"  
"Look here" He said pointing at an obvious piece of modern technology.  
"A retna scanner? What's that doing here?" Kate turned to Declan "you don't suppose…"  
But before Kate could finish the sentence Declan had already place his eye near the scanner and caused a door to open.  
"…Or we could just rush ahead"

Kate and Declan rounded the corner together "I apologise for the secrecy, but I'm sure you'll understand"

"Magnus!" Kate and Declan said at the same time.

Magnus smiled at her two colleges, her friends "Welcome to New Sanctuary" she said turning and leading them to the same view that all her other guests had seen.

"How? When? How?" Declan stuttered.  
"Yeah, what he said" Kate added taking I the amazing sight before her.  
Henry waved "Hey guys!"  
"Henry!" Kate ran forward to hug her friend "long time no see."  
"Hey mate" Declan offered Henry his hand.  
"It's so good to see you guys, you are going to love this place"  
"How come you got here before us?" Kate said, sounding annoyed.  
"Got my invite early" He said "only by a day or two though"  
"And Will?" Declan added.

"Here" Will said as he made his way between the two pools, He looked over at Helen "I'm fine"  
Helen moved to stand by him "Just take it easy"  
"You look bloody awful, Will, but it's good to see you"  
"You to mate" Will said shaking Declans hand "I'm guessing you want the fifty cent tour"  
"Screw that I want the VIP tour" Kate said with her usual attitude.  
"Henry, I'm sure you can take care of that. Will and I will be in the lab"  
"Sure, this way guys"

Henry lead the new arrivals towards the tube "let's start with the habitats"  
"Did you guys see that?" Kate asked  
"See what?" Declan asked  
"The way Magnus was with Will"  
Henry just sighed "don't ask"  
"Doctor Magnus has never got involved with any of her staff" Declan said "She's always been very professional"  
"Doesn't mean it couldn't happen" Kate added "how longs Will been here"  
"I'm only going to say this once. Will got here a couple of months ago. Just remember that Magnus and Will have always been close" Henry said, he really didn't feel like answering any more questions "You guys want the tour or not"

"Right then William" Helen said after she had given the others enough of a head start "I suggest we run some blood work just to confirm its worked, then get on with finding our new guests quarters"  
"I told you I'm feeling fine"  
Helen took his hand "you can't blame me for wanting to make sure, it's my future as well"  
"Our future"

Helen sat at the desk with Wills hand on her shoulders "It worked" she said simply.  
"I didn't doubt you for a moment"  
"I did"  
"What?"  
"I did I say I wasn't completely sure it would work"  
"What wouldn't work?" Kate said as her, Declan and Henry entered the lab.

"I said don't ask" Henry said sitting on one of the chairs.

Helen stood and looked at Will, unsure of what to say for once. Was it too early to let everyone know what they had done? It was Wills tale to tell as much as hers.  
Will stood and promptly sat back down, "I'm fine" he looked at Helen who had already got a blood pressure cuff out. "Honestly, I'm fine"  
"Forever, remember" she said smiling at Will.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Kate said  
"Ah" Magnus said turning to look at everyone "Will has recently undergone a small procedure in order to grant him a longer life"  
"You gave him source blood?" Declan declared "How could you?"  
"It's not that simple" Will said standing this time squeezing Helens hand "It was a serum that Magnus designed in order to give anyone the same longevity trait she has"  
"Not just anyone" Magnus corrected "the serum has to be genetically modified to the DNA of the recipient"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Declan said "I thought we trusted each other?"  
"I do. But I didn't even know if it would work, and it's a lot to ask"  
"But you could ask"  
"This is not a life I would wish on just anyone" Magnus added "This is as much a curse as it is anything else"  
"But you've seen so much"  
"And lost so many"

There was silence.  
"So it works" Kate asked "This serum of yours works"  
"Yes" Helen said not being able to hide the smile that spread over her face.  
"Listen guys, it's been a long day, why don't I show you to your quarters so you can all get some rest" Will said.  
"Good idea Will, I'll finish up here and meet you back the apartment"

* * *

"And I was impressed with the Old Sanctuary" Kate said as they walked across the bridge from one building to the other.  
"I have to say Magnus has outdone herself" Declan agreed.  
"And you haven't even seen half of it" Will said just as a transport pod zoomed overhead.  
"wow" Kate & Declan said together.  
"So this forever thing" Kate said "you really did it"  
Will ran a hand through his hair "Yeah I did"  
"What was it like?"  
"Honestly I don't remember I was out cold for most of it"  
Henry remembered the previous night "Apart from the screaming part"  
"Screaming?" Kate said  
"Oh yes, the very loud screaming"  
"Anyway" Will said as the entered the lifts "most of the quarters are on the 4th floor, Henry has room 13"  
"Cool" Said Declan "What about the rest of us"  
"Kate you've got 4" Will said indicating the other end of the corridor "Declan you're 6" Will and Helen had already discussed who had what room. They both agreed that spreading everyone out to start with would make it easier. Make it feel like they had their own space.  
"And what about you?" Declan asked "you know just in case we need you"  
"I've got number two"  
"But this floor only goes from three to thirteen" Kate observed  
"When Helen said 'I'll meet you at the apartment' she didn't mean this floor did she" Declan added  
"No. Helen and I have to top floor"  
"Dude! Will you stop with the Helen stuff it's still kinda creepy" Henry added.  
"It is my name you know" Helen said appearing at the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah, but you're Magnus" Henry added  
"Alright everyone. The kitchen downstairs is fully stocked and there are refreshments in your rooms. Will and I will see you all in the morning" Helen once again took Wills hand and together they walked up the last few steps to their apartments.


End file.
